everything changes
by Syaoran019
Summary: Werewolves and Wolves have been at war since the start of time. Two packs are sent to a small town one to protect it and one to burn it. What happens when two of them meet face to face? enemies or maybe lovers? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own KNM, if I did Souma would die ^-^**

**WARNING: KNM is Yuri (girlXgirl) so if you don't like it don't read.**

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

_**(Werewolves)**_

"You called for me Ambrose?" I asked, as I knelt down and lowered my head to the first werewolf to ever live.

His cold pitch black eye's felt like they were looking into my soul.

"Chikane rise…at of everyone you're the only one who doesn't have to be so formal with me."

His deep voice wasn't, as cold sounding, as it normally was.

I slowly stood up and looked at the 30 year old man, but everyone knows he is much older then his human form shows.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes I want you to join with Tsubasa's pack. You are going to listen to him this time." He ordered, as I lowered my head.

"Do I have too?" I quietly asked.

"Yes you do…this is an order!" His voice was sterner sounding, as I just stopped talking.

I soon felt his huge warm hand messing up my long mid-night black hair that I had up.

"Chikane learn from Tsubasa and the others from his pack. I have trained you well, but it's time you started learning from others."

"I already have." I answered.

"Well Tsubasa has more to teach you then the others had…Chikane I turned you, so that you could live like us. Tsubasa and his pack are my favorite and the very heart of what werewolves are really like." His voice was calm, as I softly sighed and closed my royal blue eyes.

'It's not fair when I'm talking to the alpha male of all werewolves…you know I can't say no.' I thought, as I heard him lightly laugh.

"I can hear you remember…I can hear your thoughts, because I turned you myself. Don't forget we have a bond now."

I just decided to stop talking and thinking until I got away from Ambrose.

"Anyway this is an order, so you will be leaving tomorrow with them." He ordered.

I knew I had too go with Tsubasa and his pack now, after that entire bond thing makes me obey every order.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he slowly moved his huge tan hand away.

I slowly looked up at him, as he smirked at me, and messed up his short messy fire red hair.

"Your going to a town called 'Steel Wolf.' Now go on and get some sleep and try not to fight with anyone this time."

He smirked, as I bowed to him and left the largest of all the houses. Ambrose was the only one who lived inside a house. Everyone else lived in small wooden shacks or just stayed in their werewolf form.

"Hey Chikane I hear your going to be coming with us. So I guess your going to have to dress more boyish huh."

I sighed, as I looked to see Tsubasa's 3rd ranked werewolf Girochi.

His earthy skin was much darker then my own moonlight skin.

I could tell he was making fun of the blue dress I was wearing, as a light warning growl except my lips.

"Sorry I forgot that you have to dress nice when you see Ambrose. So Tsubasa said that'll I'll be the one to get you when it's time to leave, so you better be ready. See ya later." He teaseling said, as he ran off.

I hated that he was 17 when he was turned making him a whole year older and that he was huge with out even trying to be. His favorite thing to do since Tsubasa turned him is bug the hell out of me, as I growled at the 17 year old. I heard him let out a howl before I couldn't see his short messy grayish green hair, or even his blue no sleeve shirt or his black shorts.

'O great I'm going to have to deal with him the whole time. I feel so much better.' I sighed, as I kept walking heading to my secret tree where I kept any cloths I might need.

* * *

_**(Wolves) **_

"There you are Himeko I've been looking for you."

I looked up and quickly stood up and bowed to the first wolf and alpha male to all wolves.

"I'm sorry Richard I didn't hear you."

I tried to sound calm, but I heard him lightly laugh and knew it didn't work.

"Take it easy you're not in trouble or anything. I just have a mission for you and a few others."

His voice was calm and relaxing like always, as I slowly looked up at the 28 year old man. Being the first wolf made him much older then his human form, and his sky blue eyes showed just how many years of wisdom he had.

"Mission?" I asked, as he laughed once again.

He went and messed up my mid-back golden blonde hair that was still wet from the bath I took a little while ago.

"That's right I'm sending you and a few others to a small town called 'Steel Woods.' I have some old friends that live there and I have a bad feeling their going to be en danger soon. So I'm sending you and a few others to protect them."

"Me! Umm…but I'm not good at fighting…I don't even like killing dears." I quietly said, as I heard him laugh once again.

I could feel heat rush to my checks, as I soon felt him move his hand off my head and he was looking right into my violet eyes.

"I know Himeko everyone else told me the same thing, but for this mission you're just protecting. You don't have to kill anyone…I'm hoping at lest that's how it'll be… I'm sorry to do this to you, but it's an order alright." He smirked, as he messed up his messy coal black hair.

"You know I can't disobey an order from you…" I said, as his smirk grew.

"I know…besides I know it'll help you clear your head of what happened with you mother…" He stopped, as I lowered my head.

There was a reason everyone knew I was a terrible fighter, and that's because Richard just turned me a month ago. I haven't gotten use to being a wolf and then there's the fact that I won't kill, because I watched my mother being killed.

"Sorry Himeko…"

"It's alright…I guess I have too go now." I lightly smiled, as he nodded in reply.

"You and the others will be leaving tomorrow. Reiko is the one who is going to be en charge of all of you." He explained, as I nodded yes.

"Good now you can go back to reading, but try not to stay up too late. You're going to need rest for tomorrow."

I nodded as he walked away and headed back to the huge village all wolves call home. Everyone sleeps in log houses and the only reason everyone knows which one is Richard's is, because he put a red cloth outside his door.

I went and sat back down under my favorite tree and before I reopened my book I looked up at the night sky and full moon. I was already in my blue t-shirt and black sweats, so I was ready to go home and sleep when ever I wanted.

'I guess I'll finish my chapter and then go back….I hope he is right, because…I don't think I can kill anyone mom.' I thought, as I reopened my book and started reading once again.

* * *

**Alright everyone I hope you like my new story and I'm trying out a new writing style, so please let me know what you think ^-^ I'm sure everyone one noticed that when it says (werewolves) it's Chikane's point of view and when it says (Wolves) it's Himeko's. **

**I want to thank Lance58 for mentioning this to me. I kind of had this idea in mind, but I want to thank you for telling me that you'd be interested in reading this kind of story. ^-^**

** (Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A month later. **

_**(Werewolves)**_

"So how was night patrol?"

A 24 year old human Tsubasa asked, as both the only other she-wolf in this pack and I walked into the cave we call home. His killer cold blood red eyes were glaring at me, as I returned his glare with my ice cold royal blue eyes. His white tank top and jean shorts showed off how fit and strong his human form is.

"The same as the night before…but we did see two female wolves running around in the woods this time."

A 23 year old Miyako reported to her alpha and mate.

Her golden eyes felt warmer then those of her younger brother's, as she let her long purple hair down.

"I see. Did they see you?" He asked, as he was now looking at his mate.

His eyes much warmer then while he was glaring at me.

"No. They seemed to be patrolling just like us." She calmly spoke, as her voice was starting to make me feel calm.

"I see. Well both of you rest and enjoy the day. We'll take over patrolling the woods now." He calmly ordered, as he messed up his shoulder length messy mint green hair.

He went over and placed a kiss on Miyako's forehead, and once he pulled away from her he lightly growled at me.

"Let's get going guys!" He ordered, as he walked past us and jumped off the small cliff.

When he landed on the ground he was no longer the 24 year old man. In his place was a huge 8 ft. golden brown werewolf. His blood red eyes looked up to where we all live, as he let out a light growl.

"We're coming Tsubasa!" The 17 year old Girochi yelled.

He ran past us and jumped off, as well. Once he landed on the ground he was no longer the pain in the ass 17 year old. In his place was an 8 ft. reddish-white werewolf, as he was now standing at Tsubasa's side.

"Well looks like it's our turn bro!" A happy male voice said, as I looked to see 22 year old and 4th rank in the pack Souma.

At his side was his younger blood brother 20 year old and 5th rank in the pack Yukihito.

They both headed for the entrance to the cave, as Souma stopped and messed up my mid back mid-night black hair that was down for a change. I felt his warm cinnamon eyes staring at me, as I softly growled.

"Behave Chikane…I don't want Tsubasa to cut off anymore of your beautiful hair. Besides you get to rest, so just enjoy it." He calmly said, as he moved his hand off my head.

"Come on bro!" Yukihito happily yelled, as he messed up Souma's messy raven black hair.

His grayish-blue eyes looked at his older brother with such warmth, as they both walked away. Souma went and messed up Yukihito's messy sandy brown hair, as they both jumped off and soon landed.

The 8 ft. grayish-black werewolf was Souma, and the 8 ft. grayish-blue werewolf at his side was Yukihito.

All four of the males looked up at us, and then took off into the woods.

We watched till they were out of sight.

"Alright Chikane how about we get some sleep."

Miyako warmly smiled at me, as I nodded my head yes to her. We both headed for the end of the cave, as we both lay down on the cool hard rocky ground. Like always she let me curl next to her, as she wrapped her arm around me. I nuzzled my face into her blue tank top, as I got comfortable in her embrace.

"Sleep well little one." She whispered, as I felt her gently kiss my forehead.

"Night Miyako." I whispered back, as I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder.

...........................................................................................................................

_(The truth is that werewolves and wolves look the same, but that is all we have in common. _

_We both look like normal wolves, but we are huge. _

_Male werewolves are 8 ft. tall and all muscle, and female werewolves are 7 ft. tall and all muscle, as well._

_Ambrose and Richard are the only two that are 9 ft., and that's why they are the strongest and the leaders of the two species._

_We werewolves are huge even to Richard's wolves, and that's not the only thing that makes us different. _

_Werewolves are either born killers or when they are turn they are trained to become killers. _

_We are all obedient to only one and that's Ambrose, since he is the alpha of all werewolves. _

_We would all follow his orders, but Ambrose does not give us rules to live by. _

_He orders a pack to live in an area and what they do from there is up to the pack's alpha male. _

_Since all werewolves are killers the first thing we would do is attack and destroys anything in that area, but over time things changed. _

_We now look around and then we attack and kill, but we do not kill everyone like before. _

_Unlike wolves we werewolves do not get mates only a very few werewolves do have life long mates, and since most werewolves are male._

_When they attack a place they kill all the men including adults and children and keep all women alive for themselves. _

_That's how things are done now, but if you are one of the chosen to be turn then your old life means nothing anymore. _

_If a werewolf finds you interesting or sees potential in you they can and will turn you._

_That's why there are more werewolves then wolves, and then there is the fact we are better then them. _

_Werewolves are stronger, faster, and better then wolves. _

_It is because we do not have anything holding us back from being the animals we are._

_We let our animal instincts free and because of that we are better at everything we do.) _

_...................................................................................................................._

I could hear Miyako's heart beating slowly, as I was trying to put my mind at easy so I could get some sleep. I listened to the rhythm of her heart, as I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

.....................................................**............................................................**

_**(Wolves)**_

....................................................................................................................

_(I never thought wolves could be anything, but animals that live in the woods outside my house. _

_Boy was I wrong and now I am one of them. _

_We wolves are the complete opposite of the werewolves that we fight. _

_From what I've been told by Richard and my new pack the werewolves are blood thirsty killers. _

_To stop Ambrose and his killers Richard turned people almost dying into wolves, but only if they choose it for themselves. _

_Richard is the leader of all wolves and their packs, but he acts more like every ones father then their boss. _

_We wolves are smaller then werewolves, since the males are 7 ft. and females are only 6 ft. _

_We all know they are bigger and are more dangerous then we are, so why do we fight them. _

_It's because unlike them we still have our humanity and with it our souls. _

_We fight to protect the world of humans from the monsters that should only haunt them in their nightmares. _

_When we are turned by Richard or another wolf the first thing we do is get use to being wolves. _

_We are taught how to fight and defend ourselves and others, how to control is strength while in human form (So we don't hurt humans on accident), the rules that we all must follow and how to control our new wolf like instincts._

_Once you are taught everything and are a well trained wolf. _

_Richard will place you in a pack and then he will send the packs on missions all over. _

_The missions are to protect the area he sends you too from the werewolves that normally live nearby. _

_Missions are not done until the area is no longer in any danger, and once they are done the pack is to return back home. _

_Since there are not a lot of wolves and tons of werewolves we are sent too many places, and never stay in the same place._

_We wolves are the protectors of humans nothing more and nothing less._

_Wolves have mates that are chosen for them by the gods, at lest that's what Richard told me. _

_We wolves mate for life and once we find our mates we are forever bonded to that one soul. _

_Weather it be another wolf or even a human, if it is a human you are allowed to change them. _

_We are weaker then werewolves, but our desire to fight and protect the world we once lived in make us stronger, and make us fight.) _

_................................................................................................................_

"Himeko…Himeko wake up."

A female voice snapped my mind from its thoughts, as I slowly opened my eyes.

I went and rubbed my eyes with the baggy blue long sleeve shirt that I sleep in, as I undid my sleeping bag, so I could sit up straight.

"Come on sleepy head, its time to wake up!"

The happy female voice spoke again, as I managed to rub the sleep from my eyes.

Squatting in front of me was a wide awake and very happy 18 year old Makoto.

"Makoto…why are you waking me up so early?" I sleepily asked, as she stood up straight.

Her warm water blue eyes were giving me her trade mark teasing look, as I soon felt her warm hand messing up my mid-back golden blond bed hair.

"Because Reiko and Korona are going to be back soon, and you don't want Reiko to find out you slept in again. Besides Otoha is already up and is helping Cat make breakfast, so it's time for you to get up sleepy head." She teased, as she moved her hand away and turned to walk away.

She was already dressed in her light blue tank top and tan shorts, as she was drying off her short reddish-brown hair that was still wet from the shower she just took.

"To late she's back." She teased, as she ran into the kitchen.

The door soon opened, as I quickly shot up and got on my feet.

"Just waking up pup." A 21 year old calmly said, as she walked into the living room we all sleep in.

I lowered my head to the older woman and alpha female to the pack I was now in.

"Yes…I'm sorry for sleeping in Reiko." I softly answered, as I heard her sigh.

I cold feel her cold reddish eyes staring me down, as I closed my eyes tight and kept my head lowered to her. I already knew what she was doing and that was messing up her rust brown hair trying to think of what to do with me next. I already knew she was in her normal red tank top and brown shorts, which meant that she must have been out all night again.

"For sleeping in again you are going to do night duty alone tonight. Am I understood?"

"Yes." I quickly answered, as I heard her let out another sigh.

"Good…now hurry up and get change, so you can eat." She calmly said, as I slowly stood up and saw her walk into the kitchen.

I let out a soft sigh of relief and slowly calmed down, as I went and started rolling up my sleeping bag.

"So you got in trouble again?"

I looked to see a pair of warm emerald green eyes, as I fell backwards and was sitting on the floor. The 20 year old just laughed, as I quickly relaxed seeing it was Reiko's mate Korona. Her earthy brown hair was up and she was in her normal green tank top and brown shorts, and that meant she was out all night too.

She went and knelt in front of me and smiled warmly at me.

"Reiko being to hard on you again?" she asked, as I shook my head no.

"It's my fault for not being able to wake myself up…" I quietly answered, as I lowered my head to her.

I soon felt her warm hand under my chin, as she gently lifted my head up.

"Don't worry Himeko…it really isn't your fault. You just have to get use to living like this and as for Reiko…she has to get use to you. Everyone started out just like you."

"Even you?" I asked.

"Even me so keep your chin up and don't blame your self for not being able to do something. You'll get it in time I still have trouble with waking up even now. Reiko is the one who has to wake me up every time."

"Really?"

"Yup…but don't tell her I told you. She thinks Makoto would never let her hear the end of it."

We both laughed knowing that Makoto really would never let her hear the end of it.

She moved her hand away and stood up, and helped me to my feet.

"I'll have them wait for you to finish before they start eating. Other wise they might eat it all."

"Thank you."

She smiled at me, as she headed into the kitchen.

I went and started rolling up my sleeping bag and once I had put it away.

I grabbed my reddish-white tank top and tan shorts, and hurried to the bath room to change.

………………………………**............................................................**

I went into the small kitchen and sat down next to the 36 year old woman, and the only human living in the house. Her name is Kitty Cross and the house we are all staying in belongs to her. She is a close friend to Richard and because of that he sent us here to protect her and her home from any attacks. Her sky blue eyes are the warmest pair of eyes I have ever seen before.

"Good morning Himeko." She warmly greeted me, as I smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"Now that every ones here let's eat up. We all have to get to our posts." Reiko calmly ordered, as every one started to eat.

"This is great! Otoha and Cat you both have done it again!" Makoto happily teased, as she patted the back of the 19 year old woman sitting next to her.

"Thanks Makoto, but make sure not to eat it all this time." She happily said, as everyone laughed.

Otoha closed her warm amber eyes, as Makoto started messing up her wavy mid-back copper hair. Otoha was wearing her flour covered white apron over her purple tank top and tan shorts, as Makoto got some of the flour off of her hair. Otoha was the greatest cook that ever lived as for, as wolves that is. She even agreed to teach me, but I don't think anyone could ever be as good, as her.

Cat is the best cook among humans that's for sure, as we all started talking, teasing and having fun while we ate.

………………………………**............................................................**

**Night.**

_**(Werewolves) **_

"See you guys in the morning." Girochi, Souma and Yukihito said, as they all went inside the cave to get some sleep.

"Be careful Miyako." Tsubasa said, as he kissed his mates lips.

He slowly pulled away and then glared at me, as I glared back and growled.

"As for you don't do anything stupid." He growled, as he went inside the cave.

I soon felt Miyako's warm hand on my head, as I stopped glaring at Tsubasa and looked at her.

"Are you ready Chikane?" She asked, as her voice slowly made me calm down.

I nodded yes to her, as we both jumped off the small cliff. In mid air I closed my eyes and felt my blood and body start to burn up, as I felt my body start to change. Once I landed onto the soft forest earth I was no longer the 16 year old human.

I was a 7 ft. mid-night black furred she-wolf, as I slowly opened my cold royal blue eyes. At my side was a raven black furred with a small patch of white on her face she-wolf, as her cold golden eyes looked at me.

We both soon took off in different directions, as I let my four legs run as fast, as they could.

Keeping my guard and senses up for any sign of danger or for Miyako's howl, if she need my help I wanted to make sure I could get to her fast.

………………………………**............................................................**

I slowly started to slow down, as I noticed I was getting closer to the town the humans live in. I went and started walking, as I was studying and learning everything I could about this place. While on night duty Miyako is in charge of the woods and I was in change of finding out everything I could about the place we were going to attack.

I kept walking seeing that no human were outside of their homes and that all the stores lights were off. I made sure to stay in the woods, but I was close enough to see, smell and sense everything going on in the town. I slowly came to a stop, as I saw something lying in front of a house that I had never seen before.

'What is that?' I thought, as I slowly moved closer to get a better look at what it was.

I soon came to a stop and for the first time I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. A very strong feeling came over me one I had never felt before like I was being drown closer mixed with this want and need to go to their side. Lying in front of the small wooden house was the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the snow white wolf that was lying, so peacefully on the ground. Her eyes opened, as she rose on all fours and was looking into the woods. From her size I could tell she was a female wolf, as the need felt stronger when I saw her warm violet eyes looking right at me.

'Such warm eyes…I've never seen eyes filled with such warmth and kindness before.' I thought, as I shook my head and backed away.

'What's wrong with me? She's the enemy…she's the prey.' I thought, as I was trying to push the new feelings aside, so I could get ready to fight if she saw me.

………………………………**............................................................**

_**(Wolves) **_

'I know I heard something…Reiko ordered me to howl if I saw anything, but I don't want to howl unless something is really there.' I thought, as I kept searching the woods for anything or anyone.

My snow white fur kept me warm during cold nights like this on, but I felt like chills were running through out my body. My whole body felt funny, as I stood my ground. I was getting this string feeling to enter the woods, almost as if both my body and soul were trying to tell me something. I took a few steps forward and stopped at the edge of the woods, as I searched until I saw something.

I had no idea what I was feeling if it was fear or shock, but I saw it just standing there staring back at me. My very first time seeing a werewolf, as the feeling grew stronger and I felt my heart start beating twice as fast. I could tell that she had to be a female werewolf, since she was the same size as our males. I felt myself fighting the strong need to run over to her. To go to her side and stay there, as I couldn't pull my eyes away from her beautiful form.

Her black fur looked like the night sky it self, as I started to wonder if it really was as soft, as it looked. Her cold royal blue eyes made me want to run over and comfort her, since I could see they were filled with pain and sadness.

'Her eyes are so beautiful, but I've never seen so much hurt. Why do I feel like I want to run to her? Shouldn't I want to run away or fight?' I thought, as I was making myself fight the new feelings trying to take control of my body.

_"What's wrong with me?" _I froze, as I heard a female voice in my head.

'Who are you? How can I hear you?' I thought even though I felt I already knew who it was.

_"You can hear me?" _The voice asked, as it sounded just as confused and lost, as I did.

'Yes…who are you?' I thought, as I waited for a response.

_"I'm the werewolf in front of you….my name is Chikane. What is your name?" _She asked, as I found myself staring at the werewolf once again.

'My name is Himeko.'

_"Himeko…..Meet me tomorrow in the woods. It has to be during the day….please say you agree." _Her voice sounded calm, but I could hear she too was scared.

'I'll meet you, but where in the woods?'

_"Doesn't worry just keep running until I find you?" _She said, as I saw her run back into the woods.

I sat down, as I was trying to process what just happened.

'I'm going to meet a werewolf tomorrow…but I don't feel afraid. What was that feeling that was pulling me to her…maybe she can tell me tomorrow……Chikane…' I thought, as I managed to stand and walk back to the house.

I went and lay back down in front of the house, as thoughts of the beautiful mid-night black werewolf filled my mind.

………………………………**............................................................**

_**(Werewolves) **_

'What's going on? Ambrose told me only werewolves could hear each other and it's only supposed to be with the one who turned you. That's part of the bond I have with him and Tsubasa has with his pack. Why could I hear her? Why could she hear me? I have to find out what all of this means and soon.' I thought, as I slowly stopped running and turned to look back.

'…Himeko…' I thought, as I started running once again.

My mind was filled of thought of what just happened and of the beautiful snow white wolf I just met.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................**

**So what do you guys think so far? **

**(Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day. **

_**(Werewolves) **_

"Chikane where do you think you are going?"

I froze, as I looked to see Miyako had woken up.

"I was just going for a run…I'll be back soon Miyako."

I tried to sound calm, but from the look Miyako was giving me she wasn't convinced.

"You spent all night running and now you want to run some more. Not only that but you haven't eaten anything yet." She calmly said, as she stood up.

It was about mid-day now and I wanted to see if Himeko really was going to meet me.

"I know…I'll eat while I'm out."

"How about I'll let you go off alone, if you stay and eat with me. Do we have a deal?" She smiled, as I nodded my head yes.

"Good now wait here and I'll bring us breakfast, and don't think you can sneak off while I'm gone. Try it and I'll end up hunting you done and making sure you don't leave for the rest of the day." The last part of her sentence sounded cold, as I sighed.

"I understand don't worry I'm not moving." I said, as she went and messed up my hair.

"Good…" She moved her hand away, as I noticed she was staring at my hair.

"When did he cut it?" She asked, as I lowered my head.

"While all of you were drinking from the stream…I guess he wasn't in a good mood or something." I calmly answered, as my hair was now mid-shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to him about this…he shouldn't be cutting your hair off like this. I swear sometimes he acts just like a child." I could hear anger in Miyako's voice.

The only time anyone ever hears either one of them fight is when they are talking about me.

"It's alright Miyako I really don't mind…besides since we are beyond hot all of the time. It might be a good thing to have shorter hair, so I don't over heat." I lightly smiled hoping that she would see that I didn't want her to get in a fight with Tsubasa, especially if it was about me.

"I see. Alright for now I'll leave it alone, but if he keeps doing it without a reason…then I'm going to confront him about it." I nodded yes to her, as I heard her sigh.

"Alright then I'll be right back and then after you are free to go." She said, as she walked past me and jumped off.

I looked and saw her beautiful raven black fur running through the trees, as I smiled.

'Even in werewolf form Miyako is still so beautiful.' I thought, as I went back inside the cave and sat down.

'I hope she hasn't left already…the last thing I need is for one of the guys to find her before I do. I wonder if she'll even come….This feeling is so new to me and it feels like, it is never going to go away. I don't even know who she is…the only thing I know is her name is Himeko and she is a wolf. I shouldn't feel the need to see her…I should feel like ripping her to pieces! I only feel like being around Miyako, because I knew her as a human and…she reminds me of my mother. I feel the need to be with Ambrose, but that's only because he turned me…. But I shouldn't feel like being near someone I don't even know. This all makes no sense and it's driving me crazy.' I thought, as I closed my eyes tight and fell back onto the ground.

I kept my eyes closed, as I just laid there waiting for Miyako to come back, as thoughts of the snow white wolf would not leave my mind.

………………………………............................................................

_**(Wolves) **_

_"Hey Himeko! Hello…! Are you awake in there?"_

I slowly snapped out of it, as I looked up to see a 6 ft. reddish-gold she-wolf.

_"__Korona…!" _

I yelped, as I quickly stood up on all fours and was making sure to pay attention to the older she-wolf. She went and licked my face, as her warm emerald eyes looked just as beautiful in her wolf form, as they do in her human one.

_"It's alright young one I'm not going to report you to Reiko, so you can relax."_

Her teasing voice was the only voice I heard in my mind, as I lowered my head to her to show thanks.

_"I'm sorry to break you away from your thoughts, but we are all going to be going on a break soon. When you hear Reiko's howl that means we are free to relax and do what we want. When she howls again you have to return to your post quickly. If she comes by and finds you not there…let's say you'll be outside again." _She calmly explained, as I tried really hard to listen, but my mind was thinking about only one thing right now.

_"Alright I understand…thank you for letting me know Korona." _

I happily thanked the older she-wolf, as she went and rubbed her muzzle into my snow white fur.

_"What's wrong Himeko? You look like you have something confusing on your mind." _She asked, as I felt really bad for making her worry about me.

_"It's nothing….umm…Korona…have you ever felt like you were being pulled to someone?" _I asked.

I wanted to know what this new feeling was and since she was older and wiser I hoped she would be able to give me at lest an idea, if not an answer. She slowly pulled away from me, as I lowered my head to her once again.

_"I only know of one feeling to make any wolf act like that, and that's when they have found a mate…why do you ask? Have you felt like that?" _She asked, as I lowered my ears and lay back down on the ground.

_"No…I was just asking, because I had heard someone talking about it, but I was too afraid to ask them what the feeling was. Thank you Korona." _

I tried to sound happy, as I lifted my head and looked at the reddish-gold she-wolf.

She went and lightly bit my ear, as a soft yelp escaped from me again.

_"I see. Well if you ever do feel that way for someone I hope you will tell at lest me. I would love to meet the lucky man or girl that gets you for a mate. I'll check on you after the break…hopefully I'll beat Reiko here." _The last part she softly said in a playful tone, as I lightly licked the side of her face to thank her again.

She then turned and ran off back into the small town.

I went and rested my head back down on the ground, as I watched the woods in front of me.

'She said you felt that way about your mate….could she be. Could Chikane be my mate? But…she's a werewolf…she is the one I'm suppose to fight. How can the gods pick her to be my mate, if we are supposed to fight each other...?' I thought, as I closed my eyes and listened for any danger.

I tried not to think about her being my mate, but all that was on my mind was the beautiful mid-night black werewolf named Chikane.

………………………………............................................................

_**(Werewolves)**_

"Miyako… Can I ask you something?" I asked, as I took a bite of the deer Miyako brought back.

"What is it?" She asked, as she was finishing chewing.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but…when Tsubasa turned you…did you feel drown to him, because he turned you or because you were his mate? I mean…did you feel like you wanted to be with him?" I asked, as I lowered my head.

I hated myself for asking, since I knew very well Miyako hated talking about the past almost as much, as I did.

"I did feel like I wanted to be with him….at first I thought it was because he turned me, but when I met you and saw how much you hated being bonded to Ambrose. I asked Tsubasa if he felt drown to me…if he felt like he was in love with me. He told me yes…he said it was rare, but he found himself a mate and that it was me. That's why he turned me…other wise I'm sure he would have eaten me like he did the others."

Her voice grew soft, as I lifted my head to see she had lowered hers.

"I see. Sorry for bring it up…but thank you for telling me."

"Chikane… Why do you want to know?" She asked, as she slowly lifted her head and was looking at me with confusion.

"You've never believed in mates and falling in love, so why are you asking?"

"No reason…besides look around its no wonder I do not believe in mates or love. Anyway I ate so that means I can go now…right?" I asked, as I soon felt Miyako's warm hand on my head.

"That was the deal little one, but please makes sure to be back before dark. I don't want Tsubasa to get angry with you…if he does I might end up fighting with him again." I looked up at her and felt my heart ache, as I saw how sad her golden eyes looked.

"Don't worry I won't be gone long and…I wouldn't worry about Tsubasa. Just because he doesn't like me doesn't mean you two have to fight all the time. I can handle him all I have to do is pretend I'm listening to him." I smiled when I felt her messing up my hair.

"Such a bad girl you should at lest listened to us when we are lecturing you." She happily teased, as I managed to stand up.

I ran to the entrance of the cave and came to a stop, before jumping off.

"I do listen, but…"

I stopped, as I looked over my shoulder at the older she-wolf.

"I'll only ever listen to you…see you soon Miyako and thanks for breakfast!"

I smiled, as I jumped off the small cliff.

I closed my eyes while I was still in the air and once I landed I was in my mid-night black 7 ft. werewolf for, as I took off into the woods letting my four legs go as fast, as they would take me. I let myself go, as my werewolf senses were free and I was searching for any signs of the snow white wolf that I wanted to see, so badly it hurt.

'Miyako I hope your wrong about this feeling I have…because if this wolf is really my mate. Things are going to get a whole lot worse for me, and I do not want you at my side trying to protect me. I do not want you to get hurt anymore then you already have.' I thought, as I kept looking.

………………………………............................................................

_**(Wolves)**_

'I wonder how long I've been running…' I thought, as I slowly stopped and looked around the area I was in.

'I've never been this far into the woods…I can't even see the town anymore…this is not good. What if Reiko is calling us back right now? What if I get attacked out here?' I thought, as I tried to think of a way to get back home, and back to my pack.

_"Did you get lost?" _

I felt my heart starting to beat twice as fast, as I heard her voice enter my mind.

I looked and saw the beautiful mid-night black furred werewolf standing right in front of me.

_"I'm glad you came to meet me…but let's go somewhere less open."_

_'_Ok.' I thought, as she started walking away.

She soon stopped and looked over at me.

_"Are you not coming?" _

She asked, as I had to fight with my whole body.

Part of me was screaming go and the other was yelling run away.

'Lead the way.' I manage to at lest be able to still think, as she started walking once again and this time I followed.

………………………………............................................................

**Later. **

_**(Werewolves)**_

I sat down inside of the small cave, as I waited for her to come inside. I had spent half of the night finding a place to talk with her and this cave was perfect. It was far away from my pack and her pack of wolves, and it was in a part of the woods that entered into another area.

I looked to see the snow white 6 ft. she-wolf had entered and was now sitting a few feet away from me with her head lowered.

'If I scare you so much why did you come?' I thought, as I was fighting the urge to run over to her and make her feel safe.

_"I wanted to know who you were…and why I feel different around you...and I'm not scared of you...I'm scared of myself right now." _She answered, as I felt my heart beat speed up at the sound of her soft shy voice with a kind sounding tune.

'Let's change into our human forms…would you feel more relaxed that way?' I thought, as I heard a soft whimper.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

_"Sorry…I think I would feel more relaxed in human form." _She quietly answered, as I closed my eyes.

'Alright then let's hurry and change that why we can finish talking, and hurry back to our packs.' I thought, as I felt my body and blood start to boil, as I started to change back into my human form.

I slowly opened my eyes and was back in my 16 year old human form, as I looked straight ahead of me at what use to be a beautiful snow white wolf.

'Wow…She's…she's beyond beautiful. It's almost like looking at an angle…' I thought, as my heart kept beating faster and faster.

Even in human form the feeling was still there, but unlike in my werewolf form I had no desire to fight it.

………………………………**............................................................**

**Well what do you guys think so far ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READY ^-^ **

**(P.S. By the way keep an eye out for the next ch of laws. I think your going to find it breath taking. ^-^) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Wolves) **_

I had to sit down in order to keep myself from running into the arms of the most beautiful teenager I'd ever seen in my life. I lowered my head feeling unworthy of even looking at her, as I tried to slow down my beating heart and my breathing.

"Do you always act this strange or am I just lucky?"

I slowly lifted my head to see she was kneeling in front of me. Her royal blue eyes looked warm and inviting, but at the same time I could see pain and sadness beyond her years. Her shoulder length mid-night black hair looked as soft, as her fur had in her werewolf form. I was surprised to see that she was the same age as me and that her pale as the moon skin looked flawless even in her plan dark blue tank top and dark brown shorts.

"I thought you would be more relaxed if we changed into humans? I promise that I am not going to eat you…besides wolves do not taste that good. If I'm being honest humans taste better then you and your kind." Her voice was soothing and calm, as she smiled gently at me.

"You've eaten wolves and humans before?" I asked, as she lightly laughed and slowly stood up.

"Well I am a werewolf and we are known for killing anything or anyone in our way…but believe me when I say I hate how both wolves and humans taste. I was just teasing you to get your attention."

I felt my face heat up into a blush, as she went and sat down in front of me.

"So tell me what you were like before you were turned? That is if it's not too much to ask?"

"Why would you…?" I stopped myself when I heard her sigh.

"Because I came to meet you to find out why I feel different around you…that's the same reason why you came right?"

I nodded yes.

"Then let's just start by getting to know one another and work our way from there…does that sound alright?"

She calmly asked, as I nodded yes to her once again.

"I lived in a small town nearby the woods…I just lived with my mom and older sister, since my dad ran out on us when I was born."

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"So what did you like to do?" She asked.

"I loved to draw…I use to draw everything even some of the wolves that lived in the woods near my house. They weren't like what I am now…they were just normal wolves, but I did love being able to draw them. I had names for all of them and I felt like they were a part of my family in away, since they seemed to always be there when we needed them. I also use too sing with my sister while we made dinner, since my mom had to work hard to make payments I was raised mostly by my older sister. Let's see what else…I can cook, but I still need to practice, since my sister and Otoha are the best cooks ever."

I laughed at the thought of both of them enjoy meeting each other and having a cook off.

"Otoha…? One of your pack mates right?" She asked, as I nodded yes to her.

"I see. Himeko when were you turned?"

"A few months ago…my home was attacked. I now know it was werewolves that did it, but Richard came right in time to save me…sadly it was to late for my sister and mom they both were already gone when he got there. The werewolves even killed the pack of wolves that lived in the woods, so before I left I gave graves to everyone that was killed both human and wolves."

I stopped, as I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

I did not like remembering that terrifying night.

"I see. Sorry about making you remember it…Himeko has anyone told you who you look like by chance?"

I slowly lifted my head and shook it no.

"Who do I look like?"

I asked, as I slowly opened my eyes and looked to see Chikane had lowered her head.

"Well you look just like someone that's all…I really shouldn't be the one who tells you…anyway I guess it's only far that I tell you more about me, after all you told me more then I ever would have guessed."

………………………………...

_**(Werewolves)**_

I took a deep breath and kept my head down it made it easier to tell her about my life, if I didn't have to look into those warm kind violet gems.

"I also was born in a small town near the woods…my father died of an illness and so I was raised by my mother."

I took a deep breath making sure that I had control of both my new unknown feelings and the anger that was starting to fill my body.

"I loved reading…I use to sit up in trees and read all kinds of books. I also loved playing music…I know how to play all kinds, but my favorite is the piano. My mother was the town's doctor and so I knew everyone that lived in my home, so I never felt alone even with out siblings. That's how I met Miyako…"

"Miyako…? Is she one of your pack mates?"

I heard Himeko's sweet voice shyly asked, as I nodded my head yes.

"Both of us lived in the same town…My home was attacked in the fall…it feels like years, but it's only been a few months. Werewolves attacked my home and Ambrose himself turned me, because he saw future potential."

I stopped, as I let out a deep breath.

"My home was attacked in the fall too…Chikane when did you turn 16?"

She asked, as I finally lifted my head to look at my tanned angel.

Her golden hair looked just like the suns raises, as I remembered she had asked me a question.

"I turned 16 in October…I remember, because the leaves were turning and I always loved reading in the oak tree with the most colors. Why do you ask?"

"I turned 16 in October too…my birthday is on the 11th."

"Mine too…!" I answered, as we both looked surprised.

"That's strange…I wonder if maybe Miyako knows something about it."

"So is Miyako your friend?" I heard Himeko softly ask, as I lightly laughed.

"You could say that…..she's been kind of like my mom, since I've been a werewolf. She lost her daughter in the attack and was torn apart by it…when we met each other it was like a huge peace in both of us was just filled. Her daughter was just around my age…I was friends with her, so I don't mind filling in her hurting heart…and she likes acting like a mom to me. It's just Tsubasa doesn't like me and, so it makes things hard on her."

I stopped, as I looked to see Himeko looking at me with a confused face that was kind of cute.

"How about we tell each other the names of our pack mates I'll go first. Tsubasa is the alpha male, Miyako is his mate, Girochi is Miyako's younger brother, but he wasn't living in the town when it got attacked. He was living somewhere else, but still ended up being turned by Tsubasa. Then there's Souma and Yukihito they are blood brothers that Tsubasa turned, because he needed more werewolves in his pack and they both could fight." I stopped and looked at Himeko.

………………………………...

_**(Wolves)**_

'I'm still confused, but I should tell her about my pack since she told me about hers.' I thought.

"_You know I can still hear you even when we are humans right."_

Her voice entered my mind, as my face went red and she smiled at me.

"Sorry I couldn't resist anyway I'll explain more about werewolves packs soon k."

Her voice was starting to have a happy tone to it one that I was starting to like hearing from her beautiful lips.

"Reiko's the alpha female, Korona is her mate, Otoha is our cook and Makoto is our pack clown."

We both started laughing.

"Sounds like your pack is a funny family…I'm glad you're with the wolves instead of the werewolves."

She managed to say, as we slowly stopped laughing and we both smiled at each other.

"Let's see…werewolves packs are beyond different from wolves. Tsubasa's pack depends on how many humans he turns into werewolves…see werewolves have an instant bond to the one that turned them. I am forever bonded to Ambrose…no matter how much a hate it I have no chose, but to listen to him. The same is for any werewolf that is turned…like Girochi will always do what Tsubasa orders him to do…even attack his sister if he was ordered too. Very few werewolves have packs like yours…just like it is rare for werewolves to have mates."

She stopped, as she lowered her head to me.

"Chikane…."

I soon stopped when I heard a familiar howl fill the sky.

"That's Korona…"

I said, as I stood up and looked out of the cave to see it had gotten late, and it was now late twilight.

"Reiko is going to be mad at me for not coming back…"

I sighed, as I heard a light laugh and looked to see Chikane was up and now standing at my side.

"Looks like I'm going to be in trouble too…"

She sighed, as we both soon just smiled at each other and closed both of our eyes.

Once I opened my eyes I saw her back in her beautiful mid-night black fur werewolf form.

………………………………...

_**(Werewolves) **_

I opened my eyes to see Himeko was back in her snow white furred wolf form, as I finally gave in to the feeling and went and rubbed my muzzle into her warm fur. It really was, as soft and warm, as it looked.

'Himeko…lets try to meet each other here every day. There is, so much we both still need to learn about the other…' I thought, as I felt her muzzle rub into the side of my neck.

_"I would love that…" _

Her sweet voice entered my mind, as we both slowly pulled away from each other.

'Alright then I'll see you tomorrow, but for right now we better hurry back before we get into more trouble…good bye Himeko.' I thought, as I took a step forward.

_"Bye Chikane see you tomorrow." _

She happily said, as she went and started running into the woods.

I waited awhile and then took off as well heading back to my pack for the moment, and hoping I got back before Tsubasa did.

………………………………**...**

**Things are heating up between them, but when will they admit that they are mates and just give up fighting their feeling for each other? Not only that, but how will them being mates change the order of werewolves and wolves? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^**

** (Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Werewolves)**_

I felt Tsubasa's fangs dug deeper into the back of my neck, as I tried to get free, but was unable too. Let's just say that the others made it back before I did and Tsubasa was now beyond pissed off at me.

I weakly whimpered; as I could her his angry growls grow. He dug his fangs in further, as I closed my eyes tightly trying to escape the pain I was feeling, but at lest he stopped throwing me against the trees and rocks nearby our home.

Tsubasa soon released me, as I slowly opened my eyes to see Miyako's raven black 7 ft. werewolf form in front of me. I could hear her warning growls grow, as she looked ready to attack Tsubasa. I couldn't hear them even if I wanted to, because I have no bond to either one of them, as they both kept growling at the other. It took awhile, but they both slowly stopped, as Tsubasa and the other male werewolves changed back into their human forms.

"Everyone get some sleep…as for you two it's time for patrol…"

He ordered, as him and the others returned to the cave.

Miyako went and rubbed her muzzle into my neck and then licked my ear.

I slowly stood up on all fours and rubbed my muzzle into her warm raven black fur to thank her for helping me.

After I pulled away we both took off into the woods to start are nightly patrol, but I wasn't able to move as fast, as I normally did. Tsubasa had done some damage on my body and I wouldn't know how badly till tomorrow. When Miyako could look at and treat my wounds, but one thing was for sure that was the first time Tsubasa had ever hurt me that badly and now I would have to be more careful.

That is if I did not want to end up dead sooner then later.

**…...**

_**(Wolves)**_

"You got lost!"

Reiko growled, as I lowered my head to her.

All three of us were in human form, as Reiko and Korona were outside waiting for me to come back.

"I'm sorry Reiko, but…I wanted to get to know the area and…I ended up getting lost."

I quietly explained, as I kept my head down and closed my eyes tight, as I waited for Reiko to yell at me.

"Reiko…"

I heard Korona softly say, as Reiko just sighed.

I soon felt her warm hand resting on the top of my head, as I waited for Reiko or Korona to say something.

"It's alright…I was just worried that's all. I'm glad you're alright and I'm sorry for yelling…Hey Himeko I have an idea would you like to be the night guard?" She calmly asked, as I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head to look at the alpha female of my new pack.

"If you say yes then you will only have to guard at night, and then you'll have the day free to yourself…you can go off and look around the area. But I still want you to be careful…we know there are werewolves here, so if you run into one you have to run back here and let us know. Other then that you would be free to get use to being a wolf…what do you think?" Reiko calmly asked, as I smiled.

"I would love being the night guard…but what about the others?" I asked, as both Korona and Reiko laughed and Reiko messed up my hair.

"No one else wants to do it…they all like sleeping at night, so you're our new night guard starting from tonight on."

Reiko smirked, as I saw Korona smile warmly at me.

"Come inside and eat and then you can start your first night alright."

Korona warmly said, as I smiled and nodded yes to her.

All three of us went insides, as Makoto and Otoha started calling me crazy for wanting to be up the whole night, as we all laughed and teased each other while I ate my dinner. After I was done I went out and, after I changed into my snow white wolf form I was on duty, as I laid down on the ground and watched the woods for any sign of danger.

**…...**

_**(Werewolves) **_

I was now walking around the town again, as I felt my heart beat pick up, as I saw Himeko was outside once again. I slowly headed over to her, as I stopped and sat down a few inches away and made sure to stay in the woods.

'_Himeko…why are you out here?' _I thought, as Himeko stood up and was going to come to me, but she sat down instead.

_"I'm the night guard now! Chikane that means I'll be able to have the days off and we can hang out more!" _

Her sweet voice was so happy that it made me feel warm, as I fought the urge to go any closer to her.

I wasn't allowed to show the wolves that I was watching over their home, and if I went any closer I was sure the others would be able to smell me.

'_That's great…I'm sorry if you got in trouble, because of how late I kept you.' _I thought, as I lowered my head.

I soon felt her warm muzzle rub into my neck, as I went and licked her ear.

_"It's alright…Reiko was just worried about me that's all. I'm fine really…but what about you…I smell your blood on your fur." _

She sounded worried, as I went and rubbed my muzzle into her warm snow white fur.

'_I'll live I've had worse…besides it would have been worse, if Miyako hadn't intervened and made Tsubasa stop.' _I thought, as we both slowly pulled away from each other and she sat down in front of me.

_"I'm glad she did…I'm going to thank her when I met her." _Himeko happily said, as I licked her ear again.

_'She would like that…I hope you can meet her soon. So your alpha female Reiko right?' _

_"That's right."_

_'She wasn't mad at all…' _I thought, as I pulled away from her.

_"Not really mad more worry and so was Korona and the others." _

_'Korona is Reiko's mate right? So is she the nice one?' _I thought, as I heard Himeko's laugh inside my mind.

_"Korona is like the 'mom' of my pack and, if I'm being honest Reiko is like the 'dad'. Korona is always nice and she always worries about each one of us, but she does not have a short temper like Reiko. So she always has to remind Reiko we are still only pup's compare to how long they have been wolves, and that she needs to be careful when it comes to yelling." _

I couldn't believe how different our packs where…

Himeko's pack sounded like a real family, but mine sounded more like the family from hell, if you could even call it that at all.

'_I'm glad that you are in this pack…I'm glad you're a wolf, because if you were a werewolf…I do not think you would have lasted long. Himeko…let's meet up tomorrow at the cave hang out, as you put it k.' _I thought, as I saw Himeko's ears lower along with her head.

_"You're leaving already…" _

Her voice sounded sad, but I could smell Miyako was coming closer to check up on me and right now Miyako meeting Himeko would not be the best thing. '

_I have too…but I'll see you tomorrow right?' _I thought, as I stood up and rubbed my muzzle into her soft fur.

'_Right…! Good night…Chikane.' _Himeko sweetly answered, as I licked her ear once again.

_'Good night Himeko…' _I thought, as I took off away from the house.

But I did stop and look back to see Himeko return to the spot she was in when I got there, after I saw her lay back down I started running again. I had to make sure I was far enough away, so that Miyako wouldn't think anything of it. Not only that but I wanted to make sure I wasn't near Himeko, or Miyako would tell Tsubasa about her and how she looked to be no more then a pup. If Tsubasa knew their were new wolves in training here he would order an attack the next day, and I want more time with Himeko…that way I can ask her about her feelings for me. That way I can find out for sure, if she really is my mate or not.

'I can't wait to see her tomorrow…my heart feels all warm and fuzzy at the thought of being able to see her…I hope someday soon I can ask her how she feels for me, but for now this feels right.' I thought, as I kept running and waited for Miyako to meet up with me.

**…...**

'Chikane sounded sad…when she said she was glad I was a wolf…her voice was so sad. I wish Chikane could be a wolf too…then maybe she wouldn't be so sad and wouldn't be in pain. She was wounded badly…I could smell her blood from right here. That's why I didn't try to fight the feeling of going to her…she was hurt I wanted to make sure she was alright… I wonder if it's normal to feel like that…maybe she really is my mate. I wonder why I don't feel sad about it…I feel happy and excided of the thought of Chikane being my mate, and I feel like I can't wait for tomorrow to come so I can see her again. Maybe…just maybe Chikane feels the same way, but I want to get to know her and then I'll ask her…I'll ask her what she feels about me. I just hope that our packs don't start fighting each other until we both know how we feel about the other.' I thought, as I just watched the woods for danger and for any sign of Chikane's mid-night black fur.

**…...**

**So what did you guys think? **

**(Please review ^-^)**

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 weeks later…**

_**(Werewolves)**_

"Oww…!"

I lightly growled, as I yanked my arm away from the now sighing Miyako.

"Hold still Chikane…I have to make sure that I break that bone back into place so you can heal right… Unless you want to heal with your bones all screwed up."

I slowly held out my right arm to her, as I saw sadness in her golden eyes. Her warm hands were gently pressing my arm trying to find the bone that she needed to fix, as I soon growled and made myself fight the urge to yank my arm away again.

"Alright…this is going to hurt, but try and bear with me k." She softly said, as I closed my eyes.

She went and started pushing the bone back into place, as I bared my teeth at her and was growling trying not to pull away or move. I soon heard a crack, as my growl grew louder and she slowly released my arm.

"There now you should be able to heal right…"

She stopped, as I slowly opened my eyes and tried to slow my breathing.

"Thanks Miyako…"

I calmly said, as I noticed she looked like she wanted to tell me something.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked, as she sighed and lowered her head to me.

"Why do you keep coming back late…? You know Tsubasa hates that and…and that's why you're always in such bad shape."

She softly asked, as I sighed and looked away from her.

"Sorry…I just lose track of time that's all…I know that Tsubasa hates it, but I could care less what he hates or likes…I'll try and get here on time. That way you don't always look so sad and, so you and Tsubasa will stop being at each others throats." I calmly answered, as I slowly stood up and headed for the entrance of our home.

"Thanks again Miyako and don't worry I'll be back soon."

I smiled at her, as I leapt out of the cave and landed in my 7 ft. mid-night black werewolf form.

I took one last look at the cave and then ran off into the woods, as I headed to Himeko's and my secret spot.

'It has been weeks now and both of us have grown very close to each other, but I have yet to tell her she's my mate. Mostly because I don't think she would believe me, if I did. I mean werewolves are known for being killers and rapist, so wolves expect them to not have any mates at all which makes it harder for me to tell her.' I lightly growled, as I pushed the those thought's out of my head and just focused on seeing her, as I picked up my speed.

**…...**

_**(Wolves) **_

_"Are you heading out again Himeko?" _

I stopped, as I looked to see a 6 ft. reddish-gold she-wolf, as Korona stopped at my side.

_"Yeah…I was going to go exploring around the woods again."_

I happily explained, as I noticed that her warm emerald green eyes held a hint of worry in them.

_"Is something wrong?" _I asked, as she went and rubbed her warm muzzle into my snow white neck.

_"Just be careful Himeko…Reiko said she has seen some male werewolves from time to time. They are far worse then anything you have seen, so do not let your guard down." _She softly warned, as she slowly pulled away.

_"I will…I'll be back later k." _I happily said, as I walked into the woods.

Once I saw Korona was not following me or had any intentions of calling me back I took off running, as I headed for Chikane's and my secret spot.

'It's been a few weeks now and I've never been happier. Chikane and I are really close now and I love being with her, so much that it hurts when we have to leave each others side. Korona has told me a little more about mates and from what she said…Chikane is definitely my mate, but Reiko said werewolves never have mates. That the killer in them is incapable of love, but…she also said that none of them could ever be nice or trusted, and I trust Chikane…and I've seen that she can be nice, so maybe she is wrong about love too.' I thought, as I tried to pick up my speed.

**…...**

**Awhile later**

_** (Wolves)**_

__I slowly started to slow down to a walk, as I saw the beautiful 7 ft. mid-night black werewolf sitting in front of the cave waiting for me. I slowly crept up and when I was close enough I jumped out at her.

_"Chikane…!" _

I thought, as I landed on her and we rolled on the ground.

We slowly came to a stop and I looked to see she was over me, as her cold royal blue eyes were quickly filled with warmth.

_"Himeko…? You startled me…" _She calmly said, as I went and licked her face.

_"Sorry I didn't mean too." _

I thought, as she went and rubbed her warm muzzle into my snow white fur.

_"I know you didn't…nice to see you again." _

She calmly said, as she slowly pulled away and moved off of me, so I could stand up.

I went and rubbed my muzzle into her warm fur, as I felt her warmth fill my whole body, almost like having a protective shield.

_"You too…did you get hurt again?" _I asked, as I smelled a hint of her blood in her fur.

_"A little…but it wasn't anything that serious, and if things keep going I'll be use to all of his stupid attacks." _

She sounded happy, but it did not make me feel at ease like she had wanted it to.

_"I'm sorry Chikane…" _

_"It's not your fault…it's mine for not keeping tract of time. Besides I think of it as him helping me get stronger and soon I'll be able to beat the crap out of him. Now that will be a fun day!"_

I slowly pulled away and was happy to hear the teasing sound in her voice.

"_Now then I think you should start running!" _

_"Why…?" _I asked; as her sweet laugh entered my mind.

_"Because I have to pay you back for tackling me…better hurry or I'll get you." _She playfully said, as I took off running in the woods.

I could smell that she took off soon after, as we ran around playing in the woods.

**…...**

**Hours later**

_**(Werewolves) **_

_"Got you…!" _

I happily yelled, as I playfully tackled the beautiful 6 ft. snow white wolf to the ground. Her sweet laugh filled my mind, as I was standing over her. I went and rubbed my muzzle into her warm snow white fur, as her laughing slowly stopped.

_"Alright Chikane you win…! You're really good at this game." _

Her sweet voice happily said, as I slowly pulled away.

_"Of course I am…I'm a werewolf and we are the best at hunting and tracking."_

I answered, as I moved away so she could get up.

I soon stopped, as the light breeze blew a familiar scent at me. I went and looked around, as I closed my eyes. Once I reopened my eyes I was in my human form, as I fixed my gaze at one spot where the source of the smell was.

"Chikane what's wrong?" Himeko asked, as I felt her warmth touch my arm.

I glanced over my shoulder to see she had changed into her 16 year old human form. She was in her normal reddish-white tank top and tan shorts, as I focused my gaze back to the spot in the woods.

"So this is why you are always leaving…and why you are late all the time."

I slowly relaxed, but not to much, as Miyako walked out of the woods and stopped a few feet away.

She was in her blue tank top and black shorts, as her golden eyes looked surprised when they saw Himeko hiding behind me.

"She's a wolf…Why are you near her?"

Miyako calmly asked, as I could hear confusion in her voice.

"Miyako…this is Himeko…she's my…mate."

I calmly answered her, as Miyako's eyes went wide and I could just feel that Himeko had the same reaction.

"I see…Why don't you join us wolf!"

Miyako yelled, as I looked to see a 20 year old woman slowly walk out of the woods.

She was standing to my side, as I let out a warming growl letting her know she was getting to close.

Since the side she was on gave her a clear view of Himeko, as Himeko let out a noise that let me know that she knew this wolf.

"Korona…you're here too."

She softly said, as the 20 year old weakly smiled at her, as my gaze met her warm emerald green eyes.

"Sorry Himeko…but I got worried when you didn't come to eat…but now I can see why."

She calmly said, as the end of her sentence grew cold, as she looked at me.

'This is bad…' I thought, as I tried to think of a way to get out of here with out this ending in a fight.

**…...**

**O boy looks like they have been caught, but at least it was by Miyako and Korona and not Reiko and Tsubasa. To see what happens you'll have to keep reading ^-^ **

**(Please review) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Wolves) **_

"So these werewolves are what kept you from returning…" Korona growled, as I saw her narrow her warm emerald green eyes to Chikane and the older female werewolf from her pack.

"Don't kid yourself wolf…if we wanted her gone she would be dead right now."

The older one growled back, as her cold golden eyes glared at Korona.

"Korona its alright…"

I stopped, as I moved away from my hiding spot behind Chikane and already I felt like my safety was gone, as I looked at Korona who return her gaze to me.

"Korona this is Chikane…. she's my mate…"

I stopped, as I noticed her eyes widen in surprise much like Chikane's pack mate had done a few minutes ago.

"Mate…that can't be werewolves can not have mates."

Korona's voice sounded colder then normal, as I lowered my eyes to her.

"Not true wolf…its rare, but werewolves sometimes do get mates…the problem is that this has never happened before."

I noticed that Chikane had lowered her head to the older woman just like I was doing to Korona, as I felt both of their eyes staring at us.

"This is a problem…"

They both said at the same time, as I felt Chikane's warm hand around my own, as she lightly squeezed my hand no doubt trying to reassure me that everything would be alright.

"Hey wolf my name is Miyako… what's yours?"

"Korona is my name…"

For a while neither one of them said a word, as we both just kept our heads down.

"So what do you think we should do…? I mean this is going to be hard on both of them, after all they are on different sides of this battle." Korona calmly pointed out, as they both let out heavy sighs.

"Raise your heads…"

They both ordered, as we slowly did what they told us too.

"So we agree right?" Korona asked with a light smile, as I saw Miyako smirk and nod yes to her.

"Himeko you said this werewolf's name is Chikane right?" Korona asked, as I nodded yes to her.

"Alright…then Chikane follow me please…I want to get to know the person that is suppose to be Himeko's mate."

I looked at her surprised, as I looked over at Chikane.

She looked confused and I couldn't hold the laugh that came out, as she looked really lost.

"Its alright Chikane, if Korona wants to talk with you that's a good thing."

I whispered to her, as she looked from me to Korona.

"Don't worry pup I'm not going to hurt you."

Korona teased with a playful smirk, as Chikane sighed and moved forward a few steps.

She soon came to a stop when she saw Miyako move closer to me.

"Himeko is going to stay right here, so that Miyako can talk with her." Korona explained, as we both made the same confused face at them and they both lightly laughed at us.

"If we are going to go through with this we have to make sure that your feelings for each other are true and this isn't a case of small puppy love. So we agree that talking to you both alone would give us the answers we need, and don't worry we aren't going t hurt either of you, or this ends now and we go back to just being enemies." Korona calmly explained, as Miyako nodded yes to her.

I saw Chikane look over at Miyako, as she smiled at her.

"Don't worry little one I'm not going to eat her, besides I want to see what kind of person would become your mate." She happily teased with a wide smirk, as Chikane gave her a witty smirk in reply and nodded her head to her.

"Let's get started."

Korona smiled, as we all nodded to her.

"When either you or I howl we will all meet up here and decided what to do next." Miyako calmly explained, as Korona nodded to her.

_"Don't worry Himeko."_

I looked at Chikane, as she smiled at me and walked towards Korona.

_"Miyako is the one that I told you is always saving me and is like my mother. She wont hurt you, but she might tease you a little bit."_Her voice sounded calm and happy in my mind.

Her tone quickly took away any worry I had at all, as she stopped in front of Korona and looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

'I'm not worried…I'm glad I get to meet the most important person to you, so I'm really excited.'I happily thought with a smile, as she nodded her head and they both were walking away now.

'By the way Chikane...Korona likes to tease too, so I hope your ready for that.'I happily thought, as I heard her softly laugh at that, as they both disappeared into the woods.

"Now then it's time I get to know the wolf that is suppose to be Chikane's mate." Miyako calmly spoke, as I looked to see a playful smirk on her face.

**…**

_**(Werewolves)**_

'I know Miyako wont do anything to Himeko, so I'm not really worried…'

I thought, as I looked at the female wolf in her human form in front of me.

'So this is Korona…she's the one that is like a mother to Himeko…she's the one who is watching over Himeko when I'm not around.' I thought, as I soon noticed that she had come to a stop.

"This should be far enough…" She whispered, as I stopped as well.

She went and turned around so we could be face to face, as I got a good look into those warm emerald green eyes Himeko told me about.

'They really do look like the eyes of a mother…kind of like Miyako's...weird since she has a female mate, which means no pups…unless her younger pack mates are her pups.' I thought, as she smirked at me.

"So Himeko's mate is a werewolf…I've never met female werewolves before today...I kind of like you guys better then the males, because you are easier to reason with then the crazed killer males." She teased, as I let out a light laugh to how true that was

. "It's an honor to meet you Korona…Himeko has told me a lot about you." I calmly said, as I bowed my head to her and kept it like that.

"You don't have to be so formal." She happily said, as I was starting to think that her soft cheerful tone is just how she normally spoke.

"Although I have to say that is the first time I have ever seen a werewolf show anyone respect…are you sure you're a werewolf?" she lightly teased, as I slowly lifted my head and sighed.

"Sadly yes…but Miyako and I are the only ones that seem to remember what it was like to be human." I explained, as she softly sighed.

"I wish there were more of your kind that were like you two…anyway tell me more about you. What are you like?" She asked, as I lowered my eyes to her.

"I was turned by Ambrose himself, so I've lived in all kinds of packs and learned all kinds of things…this is the first pack that I really feel like I belong in." I stopped, as I thought about my words carefully.

I took a deep breath and decided to continue explaining it to her, after all she was very important to my Himeko and the last thing I wanted was to lie or keep secrets from her.

"For one Miyako is with me and except for Tsubasa our alpha everyone else pretty much treats me like I'm a pup." I explained, as I noticed her eyes went wide and quickly stopped to think about what I said.

"Ambrose…so you're his Chikane...I've heard of you from other wolves, but you are not at all what I'd picture you would be like…you seem to be just a normal pup like Himeko."

I laughed at the thought of being like my Himeko, and I was really enjoying the thought of being a normal pup.

"I'm nothing like Himeko…although I am glad that Richard found her, before Ambrose did…anyway I'm pretty normal other then being Ambrose killer pet." I lightly teased, as I heard her lightly laugh at that.

"I think Reiko would like you…your kind of funny and I know Otoha and Makoto would love to tease both you and Himeko... Maybe someday you'll be able to meet them as well…when everything isn't so confusing up." Her motherly voice said,as she warmly smiled at me.

As I noticed that her smile in away reminded me of my Himeko's smiling face.

"Yeah…I would love to meet Himeko's family…after all I hear you're like the packs 'mother', and now I can see why…you really do act like a mother." I smirked, as she nodded her head.

"That's right I am the mother of our little pack and I protect my pups with my life and so does Reiko, but I don't think you're a threat…I think the gods chose wisely when the picked you for Himeko. You just have to make sure to keep her safe and happy got that."

"Of course…I wouldn't want it any other way."

She softly laughed at my response, as I smirked at her she and she slowly smiled at me. We both soon started talking about 'normal' topics even though we both were no longer 'normal.'

**…**

_**(Wolves)**_

"Your eyes are so kind looking…I've never seen eyes like yours…" Miyako whispered to her self, as I waited for her to ask me something.

We both had sat down on the soft grass, as she just kept staring at me with her cold golden eyes that had soften a little bit.

'So this is Miyako…this is Chikane's 'mother'.'

I thought, as she took a deep breath and finally looked like she was going to start talking to me.

"You're the first female wolf I've met…but I'm sure Chikane and I are your first werewolves huh?" She asked, as I nodded my head yes to her.

"I see…by the way you look like you want to tell me something." She calmly said, as I felt my face heat up into a light blush.

'Was it that obvious.' I thought, as I realized she was waiting for me to speak.

"Yes…I wanted to thank you for treating Chikane's wounds…she tried to not let me see how much pain they caused, but I could tell…" I stopped, as I noticed her eyes were wide like she was in shock once again.

"And it's nice to finally meet you Miyako…Chikane's told me a lot about you…" I said, as I lowered my head to her and was hoping my voice sounded calm and not panicked.

"You're a weird one for sure…but that's just what Chikane needs." She teased, as she lightly laughed.

I slowly lifted my head to see she was smiling at me.

'Her smile...it's warm and motherly looking...kind of like Korona's is.' I thought, as I waited to see what she was going o say next.

"You seem really nice…it's a good thing you're a wolf."

"That's what Chikane tells me all the time…" I quietly answered.

"She's right…in our world you wouldn't have lasted a day and that would have been bad, because then my little one wouldn't have met you." She teased, as I looked confused.

"Little one?" I asked.

"That's my nickname for Chikane…I've called her that ever since she was human, and so it suck to her even in this life. She doesn't seem to mind…I think she likes to be reminded of being human from time to time." Miyako slowly stopped, as she lowered her head to me.

"Miyako…does Chikane think she's some kind of monster?" I asked, as she lifted her head and looked confused.

"I sometimes get the feeling Chikane thinks of her self as a monster instead of what she really is." I stopped.

"Really and what is she really?" Miyako asked, as I lowered my eyes to her.

"She's just like me…a teenager in human years, but in this world we are both new born pups…learning what we really can do, but just because we are taught differently doesn't make her more of a monster then me, or the other way around…" I stopped.

I soon realized that Miyako was waiting for me to finish, but before I could finish a howl was heard.

"Korona…" I calmly said, as Miyako sighed and slowly rose to her feet.

"Looks like it's time to decided what to do next…by the way." She calmly said, as I slowly rose to my feet.

I looked at her and saw her smiling a warm smile at me, and this time it looked just like my Chikane's smile.

"No matter what happens next... I am glad that someone up there picked you for Chikane…she needs your kindness to keep the monster in her from growing…so I hope that we can work this out, so that you two can stay together. I know if we don't Chikane wouldn't be to happy with me and she'll just give up on trying to be some what human…so no matter what you have to promise me you'll watch over her…got it." She smirked, as I nodded my head yes to her.

"I promise." I answered, as she sighed.

"Good…now then lets wait for the others to come back, and then we will figure out what to do next." Miyako calmly said, as I went and walked over to her side and waited for my new 'mother' and new mate to return to us.

**…**

**Everything will be reviled in next chapter, but how long will everything last before Tsubasa and Reiko find out or worse Ambrose and Richard? To find out you'll have to keep reading ^-^**

** (Please review) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Wolves) **_

I saw both of them come out of the woods and stop in front of us, as I noticed the smile on Korona's face and with a nod I knew that things had gone well.

"Shall we talk…?" Korona calmly asked, as Miyako nodded yes and they both walked away from us.

"How did it go?"

We both asked at the same time, as we laughed at each other.

It felt nice to feel relaxed, as we both slowly stopped and when I looked at the smile on my mate's face…I knew everything would be all right some how some way.

"What are you thinking?"

Her calm soothing voice asked, as I grinned at her.

"I'm seeing how 'my mate' sounds like in my head…"

"And…?" She asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at how much fun it was to tease her.

"Hmm…I kind of like the sound of it." I happily said, as she lightly laughed and smirked at me.

"Your such a tease…I might have to get you back for that later."

All I could do was laugh, but I did feel my face heat up in a light blush.

'I wonder what werewolves do to you when you tease them…?' I thought, as I heard her softly laugh.

I looked at her confused, as she went and moved closer to me and I froze when I felt her warm breath against my ear. I could feel my heartbeat pick up, as I tried to steady my breathing so that I could hear what she was going to say.

"I can hear you remember…"

She whispered into my ear, as I felt my face heat up more and I knew my face was a darker shade of red now. She slowly pulled away and her smirk had teasing all over it, as we both softly laughed to that.

"Now that isn't something you see every day."

We both froze, as we looked to see both Korona and Miyako grinning at us.

"Nope…our little pups are so cute when they are all lovey dovey…aren't they Miyako." Korona teased, as she looked over at the female werewolf who was wearing the same teasing grin.

"Yeah…they sure are and because of that we decided to keep this just between us four…at least for now."

Chikane and I smiled at each other and then back at them, as they looked just as happy, as us.

"But that means things will be a little harder…I know wolves can read each others thought's so both of you will have to be careful about that." Miyako pointed out, as I saw Korona roll her eyes and I couldn't hold the giggle that escape my lips.

"And as for me…I'm going to have to learn to keep Tsubasa out of my head…"

I looked and saw that Chikane had tensed up, as I felt her mood had changed.

"But that isn't too hard…it's not like he wants to be in the head of a worrying mother, which is pretty much why he stays out." Miyako smirked, as I saw Chikane slowly loosen up.

"Well now that is taken care of let's all go for a run. It's about time we all have some fun and get to know our other forms." Korona smiled when she saw everyone nod at her idea, as I closed my eyes.

I felt Chikane's soft mid-night black fur against mine, as I slowly opened my now violet wolf eyes to see Chikane's beautiful 7 ft. wolf form standing in front of me.

_"Ready to go…?"_ Korona asked, as her voice entered my mind.

I slowly stood up, as Chikane's cold royal blue eyes looked over to the 7 ft. raven black furred werewolf. I looked and saw her cold golden eyes and knew that was Miyako. I was surprised to see that Miyako looked almost like Chikane except for the white that was on her face, but without that and they would look exactly the same.

_"Himeko are you in there?"_

Korona's voice teased, as I soon felt her warm reddish-gold muzzle against my snow-white fur.

I small yelp escape my mouth, as I realized that Chikane was standing next to Miyako and Korona was now at my side.

_"Sorry Himeko, but it's safer this way until all four of us are use to running together…just because I can run with you freely without hurting you…doesn't mean Miyako and Korona can do the same."_

Chikane's soothing voice explained, as I nodded my head and we all started walking.

I made sure to keep an eye on Korona's emerald green eyes, because when she plans to attack the warmth from her eyes goes away and all that's left is nothing but coldness.

I would glance over at Chikane and Miyako from time to time and I heard Chikane softly growling sometimes, but nothing to vicious.

**…**

_**(Werewolves)**_

**Later…**

I slowly came to a stop, as Himeko's snow-white breath taking form stopped at my side.

We both looked to see that Korona and Miyako were running next to each other, as they both slowly came to a stop and Miyako closed her eyes and changed back into a human.

"Chikane it's getting late we should get going."

I looked at the 6 ft. reddish-gold she-wolf standing at Miyako's side and could tell what she was saying to Himeko, as I looked over at Himeko and just by the look in her beautiful violet gems I knew she was thinking the same thing.

_'Why did we ever let them in on this?'_ We both thought, as we looked back at the two adults and mothers.

"Don't give us those looks."

Miyako growled with a smirk, as Himeko lowered her head so I knew that Korona had said something like Miyako.

"I don't want Tsubasa giving you another beating…and I'm sure you don't want to worry your mate again."

I froze, as I lowered my head.

I felt Himeko's warm soft muzzle nuzzling into my fur, as I looked over at her.

_"I guess we should get going…I don't want you to get hurt…"_

Himeko's gentle voice entered my mind, as I licked her face.

'Alright…see you tomorrow…love you.' I thought.

I wanted so badly to change back into a human so I could embrace her, but I could feel Miyako's and Korona's eyes on us and knew Himeko would be embarrass beyond words.

I went and licked her face once again and rubbed my muzzle into her neck, as she nuzzled her muzzle deeper into my fur. 

_"See you tomorrow…love you too."_

Her voice whispered, as I slowly pulled away and I looked back to see Miyako had already changed back into her werewolf form and was giving me a 'come on' look.

I slowly walked over to her with my head lowered, as I glanced back to see Korona was at Himeko's side and Himeko had her head lowered, as well. Korona took off into the woods, as Himeko looked back at me before following her.

I felt Miyako's warm muzzle against my neck, as I looked back at her and she took off into the woods.

I lowered my head and followed after her, as I ran after her and back to my life without Himeko…without my mate.

**…**

**Sorry this one took so long…I had a bit of writers block, but things should be a little easier now that they have Miyako and Korona helping them out, but when is anything so simple ^-^ you'll have to keep reading to find out what I mean **

**(Please review)**

** sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR RADING ^-^**


End file.
